Solem Scratch
by Demoncatcher
Summary: Hiei, meets a girl that resebles his inner bieng. Never really in a relationship.... at all... Hiei tries to keep himself away from this girl. And it works, but not for long... Rated because of future graphic sex, and language
1. WARNING

WARNING!!!

THIS FANFIC IS RATED FOR SEX. AND DO USE OF LANGUAGE. USE OF DRUGS WILL BE USED LATER ON IN THIS FF. I'm really not the yaoi type, so its not Homo sexual at all.


	2. Demon Watcher

**Chapter One**

**Demon Watcher**

Blood. Red as a river they say. But water is not thicker then blood. I know this lesson better then most. I can tell children don't understand about the problems there parents have at home. I am the one who hears their screaming and yelling. It always ends the same; the woman's husband raises his voice, and his fist, and puts his wife in her place. It was painful to watch. The pain displayed on her face. And the satisfactory on his. And on mine, blank. Just a blank expression. Cold and alone. Not only was I surrounded by a large amount of humans, but I was surrounded by the personification of low.

"Hiei?" it was Kurama.

"What fox?" I replied this was an interesting time; she was not crying, but fighting back. I wish I had seen this before.

"Its time to leave, my mother wants me home, and I'm actually getting tired of this school."

"What a shock fox. Hold on, ill meet you there." I answered.

"Ok Hiei. You do that..." Kurama was bored of me I could see this.

Yes, I knew it; she finally did what she had yearned to do. She killed that fucking bastard. That was an ending that I never had seen. I was not interested anymore. I wandered my way to Kurama's house. As I let myself in, Shiori, was there to greet me.

"Hello, how are you Hiei?"

"Fine." I muttered. And made my way To Kurama's room.

"oh, Hiei, hello, it about time you came, why did you stay anyway?" Kurama asked.

"I was watching something, that's all." I said. I couldn't actually tell him what I was watching, not only could that put me in a terrible place, but Kurama would picture me as being bored. Then, then he would ask me to start staying here, I would stop eating and he would think something was wrong. Then I would later hear about it from Yuske and that ape, Kuabara. Ugh, the very thought of it sent a shiver up my spine. Well, there was never anything good to do here. Kurama broke the silence.

"Hiei, my mother is having some men come work on the house, there really is nothing to do, so do you want to go to the park?"

"If we must." I replied slyly.

When we arrived at Kasuwaki Park, I looked around at the cherry blossom trees. The pink flowers shimmering in the sun light. Something I really want used to seeing. Their pink shimmer flooded the park like a rose colored ocean. They surrounded all of the people at that park. All shiny happy people. What a mother fucking beautiful place. I stopped staring when I saw Kurama walking into the picture.

"You ruined that fox..." I muttered under my breath. He was holding an ice cream in his hand. Huh. I said this phrase once, and I will say it again. The personification of low.

"Hiei, come on, lets walk around, maybe you can find a more cheerful place to sleep, instead of that old tree over that set of head stones.

"What a mother fucking waist of time..." I said

"Hiei, there are so many children around, some one could report you!"

"Oh yeah, a bunch of humans chasing me. Ooh, you scare me with your war stories fox. Hn." I said, I loved screwing things up.

"Well, I'm going to look around; I'm actually still hungry, if I can't find you ill meet you at my house."

"No fox, I'll meet you at the grave site."

"Fine, fine... It's not worth arguing with you Hiei." And with that the fox was walking away, and out of my sight. I had no iota of an idea of what to do. So, as always I jumped up in a cherry blossom tree, and looked down at all the shiny happy people. But three minutes in, I heard something; a stick broke, and landed on my shoulder. I had some company. Before I knew it, I was laying on the ground, face up, staring at the sky. The light began to burn my eyes, so I stood up. As I looked next to where I was laying, I saw a girl was next no that very spot. She stood up quickly; and as she stood, I stared at her, her back was to me, but I could see a lot. What she wore was very revealing. Her hair was very jagged, and was raven black. The ends of each strand of hair was silver, and the very tips, yellow. Almost not visible. She wore black _very _short shorts, and a black, also_ very _short shirt. It was a tank top, because the sleeves did not go any wider then 3 inches, but no skinnier then 2 inches. Her hair covered her shoulders, but not much longer. She turned, looking at me. She had deep yellow eyes, reflecting her hair color. She was beautiful, I couldn't help but look down at her breasts, which I then couldn't keep my eyes off of. I finally yanked them up to her face. She was brushing of her shoulders. She then looked at me. I felt as if my heart was about to rip out of my chest.

"I'm sorry, are you alight." She said. Her voice was not soft, but not harsh either. She spoke so lightly. I could tell, her energy was so strong, she had to be a demon.

"Yes, I'm, I'm fine." I said, quietly. She put out her hand.

"I'm Nayoko." I took her hand.

"Hiei. Nayoko, this may seem strange, but are you..."

"Yes?"

"Are you a demon" She seemed shocked at first. Her face settled.

"Yes Hiei, I am." She grabbed my sleeve.

"Come on. Lets take a walk..."


	3. Some One Inside

**Chapter 2**

**Some One Inside**

Nayoko was not the type I was used to seeing. Women I saw were brought up well. Their hair was pulled back. They wore skirts, long shirts covering there stomachs. They only wore earrings every day. Nayoko, however, had a mother who was raped, and thrown out of her home. Her demon father was a powerful being, who despised his daughter. After several years in the demon world, she couldn't take the pressure. She slipped through a small portal form the demon world, the same year I did.

"So, Hiei, I have heard about you before." I stared at her.

"How did you hear about me?" I said, my eyes grew colder then the silver slivers in her hair. She pulled out a raggedy looking newspaper. It was old the ink was fading, and blotchy. She turned the pages to a laminated section. I could see my picture, and writing under it. Yes, this had to be older, I was so young there, maybe ten or eleven.

"It's a 'Warning and Wanted' sign. You know, they have a price on your head demon..."

"They can't catch me though. They think they will have me beg at their knees. I refuse to go to them."

"You're an idiot demon. They are going to chase you until your death."

"Then let me die." I stared at her for a moment. Her eyes darkened and she looked at me, as if she was staring at the cherry tree behind me. She put her arms around me and began to kiss me. We stood there for a while her arms still around me. She opened her eyes and let herself stare at me for a while, I looked away. She took my sleeve, and pulled me toward her. My chest was touching her, and her eyes softened. What happened next was difficult to explain. When I looked directly at her, her eyes I couldn't explain what had happened to me. She seemed to say, go ahead, you know what I mean. With that I fell to my knees and began to cry, it was late, maybe nine, and no one was here to see me but Nayoko. She bent down next to me, and stared softly. She said something, in a language never, but all the time I had heard.

"Gean, no sakui lemseto, noski, someanui, tuyi, loyiko..."

"Never, it there anyone to pursue the mind, but the mind itself..." I said. I knew what she said but I did not know how. Those words sounded so familiar. She got down on her knees, looked at me, and put her arms around me. The last tear rolled down my cheek, when stood up her still cringed on to me. When she pushed herself against me, I remembered.

"I have to go! Meet me here tomorrow. I'm sorry!" I yelled as I ran away. Kurama, I had to meet him at the grave sight. As I ran I saw him walking from the tree. I caught up with him. I looked at him. Silence. He smiled and I knew he was ok with the fact that I was very, very late.

We walked into his house and up stairs into his room. There he laid out some where I could sleep, and I did what he expected, I slept.


End file.
